You Needed Me
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Le discours d'adieu de Mustang à son ami Hughes, le jour de l'enterrement. Songfic.


_**Disclaimers**___: Roy Mustang et les autres persos présents dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas (sniff, Roy !). Ils sont la propriété exclusive d'Hiromu Arakawa, auteur de « _Full Metal Alchemist_ ». La chanson 'You Needed Me' appartient à Anne Murray.

_**Origine de la fic**_ : Pas grand-chose finalement...

_**Mini-story résumé**_ : Hughes est moooooooooort... !

La chanson donnée toute seule avec une courte explication pourrait très bien convenir, mais par amour des fanfics, j'ai écrit une songfic... je trouve que la chanson pourrait être considérée comme un discours d'adieux de la part de Roy adressé à son ami Hughes.

Mais trêve de blabla. (sort en évitant les tomates)

* * *

**YOU NEEDED ME**

_1915, Central City, Cimetière de l'Armée. 17h26_

_Une équipe de 6 hommes portent un cercueil, et sur le couvercle repose le drapeau de l'État. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes, surtout des militaires, sont réunis en ce lieu funèbre... certains pleurent, même les plus braves... parce que c'est l'enterrement d'un grand soldat. Après le discours du Généralissime, on met le cercueil en terre et on commence à le recouvrir... une petite fille tire sur la robe noire de sa mère, suppliante._

« Maman... ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils mettent de la terre sur Papa ? Hier soir il m'a dit qu'il avait plein de travail à faire. S'ils l'enterrent, il ne pourra pas continuer de travailler !

-Elicia... », Chuchote la mère

« Maman ! Il faut les en empêcher ! Papa il ne va pouvoir finir son travail ! Il va étouffer s'ils continuent ! Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ça ! Papa ! Ne l'enterrez pas !

-Eli…»

_La mère enfouit son visage dans sa main, pour dissimuler ses larmes. De l'autre, elle serre sa petite Elicia contre elle... une enfant de trois ans ne peux pas comprendre la Mort. Le colonel Roy Mustang est bien placé pour savoir cela : lui-même ne connaît pas le véritable sens de la Mort. Il détourne ensuite le regard de la fille de son défunt meilleur ami... Il aperçoit du coin de l'œil le 1er Lieutenant Hawkeye qui évite de poser son regard sur la fillette : elle est sur le point de fondre en larmes elle aussi, pourtant si forte. Armstrong n'arrive pas à retenir les siennes. Mustang baisse les yeux. _

'_**Papa !'**_

_A présent, le cimetière est désert. Seul demeure le colonel, devant la tombe fraîchement recouverte et l'écho de la voix d'Elicia qui réclame son père. Hawkeye reste à l'écart. Mustang s'avance un peu plus et s'adresse à la sépulture en tirant sa casquette._

« Et dire que tu étais censé m'aider à gravir les échelons pour devenir Généralissime le plus vite possible, te voilà à deux rangs plus élevé que moi... "Général de Brigade" Hughes, tu dois être bien content de ta double promotion, hein, imbécile... »

**I cried a fear, you wiped it dry** **  
I was confused, you cleared my mind**

_**Je pleurais de peur, tu essuyais mes larmes  
J'étais troublé, tu as éclairé mon esprit**_

« ... Dis Hughes, tu te rappelles la fois où j'ai chialé comme un gosse parce que j'en avais justement tué un sur le champ de bataille par accident ? J'ai bien failli me laisser crever à mon tour... mais tu m'as remis les idées en place... j'ai cru que t'allais me démonter la mâchoire, idiot ! »

_Il rit. Son sourire laisse sous-entendre que c'était le bon vieux triste temps._

**I sold my soul; you bought it back for me**

**And held me up and gave me dignity**

_**J'ai vendu mon âme, tu me l'as ramenée**_

_**Et tu m'as soulevé et donné une Dignité**_

« ...On est tous devenu des Chiens de militaires, on a tous vendu notre âme à l'armée... mais toi tu arrivais à me prouver le contraire... eh ouais, on était des loups, des sauvages indomptables !... Quoi que... faut quand même faire le beau si on veut gagner de l'avancement auprès des supérieurs... ! Comment arrives-tu à ne pas nous faire oublier que nous avons une dignité ? J'ai tué, je n'avais aucun état d'âme, j'obéissais aveuglement aux ordres... comme un chien. Cet animal n'a besoin de rien en particulier, juste à boire, à manger, tu lui marches sur la queue et il ne gémit pas, tu le traites mal et il n'aboie pas... et malgré tout je suis _encore_ là, pourquoi Hughes ? »

**Somehow you needed me **

_**D'une certaine manière, tu avais besoin de moi**_

Il commence à pleuvoir, pense le colonel.

**You gave me strength to stand alone again_  
_To face the world out on my own again**

_**Tu m'as donné la force d'être à nouveau indépendant  
D'affronter seul le Monde encore une fois**_

« J'ai longtemps été un chiot perdu et blessé dans cet univers ; encore plus après la Guerre d'Ishbal. Je ne te demandais rien, mais tu m'aidais à petit à petit "soigner" mes "blessures", puis à me faire tenir debout tout seul... »

'_**Colonel Mustang, vous vous avez deux jambes en bonne santé, alors utilisez les pour ''marcher'' et augmenter de grade, pas pour me botter le train !'**_

_Ce souvenir... Sacré Full Metal... Il lève la tête et cherche dans le ciel, sans rien trouver. Le ciel est vide de tout nuage, comme l'esprit du colonel à ce moment-là... il ne pense pas, il cherche, mais quoi ? Est-ce qu'au fond, Hughes... ?_

**You put me high up on a pedestal  
So high that I could almost see eternity**

**_Tu m'as élevé bien haut sur un piédestal  
Si haut que je pouvais presque voir l'éternité_ **

« Quand nous étions petit, je t'ai dit que mon rêve était de devenir Généralissime... bon, d'abord c'était pour être comme mon père, mais avec toutes ces années passées dans l'armée, je découvre à quel point le système est corrompu, comment les mentalités des supérieures sont pourries... _Le pouvoir_. C'est tout ce qu'ils demandent, ils se moquent bien que des gens souffrent et meurent...

Moi je veux tout changer. »

_Il se souvient des paroles de Hughes, à son retour du front... ce que Roy voulait réaliser… non, Hughes ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il le résonna et lui dit ceci..._

« T'inquiète pas Roy, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, je t'aiderai à devenir Généralissime, et dans l'immédiat si possible. Moi aussi je supporte plus d'être à la botte des autres Chiens de Militaires comme ça. »

_Et aussi..._

« Les amis c'est fait pour ça, pas vrai Monsieur le futur chef ? »

_Le sourire de son ami lui revient comme un souvenir amer. Il serre sa casquette._

« C'est vrai que tu m'as aidé... Et _Hawkeye_ aussi... je suis arrivé si haut dans la hiérarchie que je peux presque toucher le fauteuil chaud et moelleux de Bradley de mes mains... (_Rire_)

... Hughes, pourquoi es-tu parti avant de me voir prendre sa place ? »

**You needed me, you needed me**

_**Tu avais besoin de moi, tu avais besoin de moi**_

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il pleuve, pas maintenant... je n'ai pas fini...

**And I can't believe it's true  
I needed you and you were there  
And I'll never leave  
Why should I leave, I'd be a fool  
Cause I've finally found someone  
Who really cares - you needed me**

_**Et je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai  
J'avais besoin de toi et tu étais là  
Et je ne partirai jamais  
Pourquoi le devrais-je, je serais fou  
Parce que j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un  
A qui je tiens vraiment - Tu avais besoin de moi**_

_Il semble avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait après l'étude de ce ciel dénudé de nuées. Hawkeye s'approche doucement et dit à Mustang qu'il est temps de rentrer. Il ne répond pas. Elle part un peu plus loin._

« ... Pourquoi le Ciel m'a permis d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés ? J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve... et je voudrais tant que ça soit vrai à présent. Je n'étais qu'un chiot sans expérience et abandonné... mais tu m'as _recueilli. _Et depuis je n'étais plus seul. J'avais enfin trouvé mon meilleur ami, celui dont j'avais tant besoin... et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'avant.»

_Il regarde le 1er lieutenant s'éloigner._

« Je ne veux pas partir. »

**You held my hand when it was cold_  
_When I was lost you took me home_  
_You gave me hope when I was at the end_  
_And turned my lies back into truth again**

**You even called me "friend"**

_**Tu me tenais la main quand il faisait froid  
Lorsque j'étais perdu tu me ramenais à la maison  
Tu me donnais de l'espoir quand j'allais en finir  
Et transformé mes mensonges en vérité  
Tu m'appelais même "ami"**_

« Mon très cher "ami", tu m'as toujours soutenu, toujours aidé, toujours montré le chemin et guidé, toujours encouragé, poussé pour toucher mon but. Tu sais, l'armée c'est comme la politique... j'ai menti, fais des coups bas pour arriver à ce que je voulais... Comment as-tu fait pour corriger certaines choses sans qu'aucun de nous n'en subisse les conséquences ?

Je ne serais jamais arrivé aussi haut si tu n'avais pas été là. Et je tenais à te remercier pour ça... pour _tout_. Alors maintenant, _bon voyage_.

_Il amorce un pas pour se retourner, puis se ravise._

**You gave me strength to stand alone again_  
_To face the world out on my own again**

**You put me high up on a pedestal  
So high that I could almost see eternity**

**You needed me, you needed me**

**You needed me, you needed me**

_**Tu m'as donné la force d'être à nouveau indépendant  
D'affronter seul le Monde encore une fois  
Tu m'as élevé bien haut sur un piédestal  
Si haut que je pouvais presque voir l'éternité  
Tu avais besoin de moi, tu avais besoin de moi**_

_**Tu avais besoin de moi, tu avais besoin de moi**_

« Hughes... tu étais un père de famille et un époux aimant. Tu étais le meilleur ami que n'importe qui pouvait avoir.

Pour prouver à ta femme que tu l'aimais énormément, tu l'as épousé puis fondé une famille avec elle. Pour montrer que tu aimes plus que tout au monde ta fille, tu affichais sa photo partout, sous le nez de toutes les troupes. Pour démontrer l'amitié que tu éprouvais envers moi, tu m'as élevé bien haut dans la hiérarchie.

Tu voulais ainsi que tout le monde sache que nous comptions pour toi... que tu étais un homme fidèle et prêt à tout au nom du sacrifice pour ceux que tu aimes. Mais pour réaliser ce dessein, n'avais-tu pas _besoin_ de nous ? »

**Oh yes, you needed me**

_**Oh oui, tu avais besoin de moi**_

« Alors nous sommes plus ou moins _quitte_ Maes... Repose en paix. »

_Riza Hawkeye s'approche de Mutang et lui tend son manteau._

« Colonel ? Il commence à faire froid, ne voulez-vous pas rentrer au Q.G ?

-Oui, je ne vais pas tarder à le faire... »

_Au moment de récupérer son pardessus, il dit à la jeune femme : _

« Vous savez 1er Lieutenant, les Alchimistes sont d'horribles personnes. Maintenant... une partie de moi-même essaye désespérément de développer une théorie sur la Transmutation Humaine...

-Monsieur... ?

-J'engueulais ces deux garçons, mais à présent... je ressens la même chose qu'eux quand ils ont essayé de transmuter leur mère...

-... Est-ce que vous allez bien ? », Dit Riza, inquiète.

-Je vais bien. »

_Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser, car même avec beaucoup de gel, il reste pas mal d'épis... Hughes non plus n'arrivait jamais à les faire tenir en place... Mustang met sa casquette et soupire :_

« Oh non. Il pleut.

-Colonel... il ne pleut pas.

-Si. Il pleut. »

_Étonnée par les paroles du colonel, elle remarque qu'en fait, la tête levée vers le ciel bleu sans nuages, une larme coule sur la joue de l'homme. Touchée, elle ne peut que répondre... :_

« ... Sans doute Monsieur... »

**You needed me**

_**Tu avais besoin de moi**_

_'Il pleut... Hughes...'_

_**OWARI** (fin)_

(Commencée le 21/07/05, finie le 27/07/05)


End file.
